This invention relates to musical instruments generally, but more particularly to percussion instruments. The applicant's instrument is also related to those stringed instruments which are adapted for use in conjunction with a bow, such as the violin, viola and cello. Certain of the percussion instruments, such as the drum and cymbal, admit of little if any variations in tone.
For this reason their role in musical aggregations is limited almost exclusively to providing the beat, rhythm and background for the lead instruments. Fully cognizant of this limitation for these musical instruments, the applicants has developed a unique and versatile percussion type of instrument which can be manipulated and utilized to provide a range of extremely interesting and pleasant variations in tone.